Crazy Yet Believed
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Fall down to a place where people dress like bats, clowns, and other interesting things. It sure would be nice if this was a dream. Yet although this place seems crazy. You can't help but believe that this place is real.
1. Part 1

Danny groaned as he stood up from the grass he had been laying on a moment ago. Aside from the fact that he was bruised and had no clue to where he was today was a pretty good day. Sure he was sucked into some black portal and dropped probably over 500 feet to the ground, but a ghost didn't attack him since then. His day could only get better from here, at least that was what he thought. "I really need to work on safe landings," Danny complained. Little did he know trouble was headed his way, as he stretched himself out.


	2. Part 2

A clown was laughing as he ran through the park. His partner in crime was following him as they dashed around some broken trees. "I really need to work on safe landings," they heard a boy's voice complain from a little ways out. The Joker smirked thinking that the boy wonder had just given away his position and became the perfect bait to lore in the Bat. He turned from his path as he headed toward where he heard the boy. He reached him but found a boy with black hair and blue eyes walking towards a random direction. "Look what I found! It's a little boy all alone in the park!" The Joker laughed out with glee. The boy turned around sharply and stared at the two villains. "Two clowns?" the boy asked confused.


	3. Part 3

"What happened?" The batman asked. The detective turned to the masked crusader. The Joker and Harley Quinn escaped capture and are in the park. We have the park surrounded. Batman disappeared into the park. He heard a boy talking and followed to find a boy with raven black hair and electrified blue eyes. His clothes was scratched from the branches but other than that he looked fine. The Joker and his partner were staring at him skeptically.


	4. Part 4

The two clowns stared at Danny unbelievingly. "So, am I supposed to call you both two clowns or are both of you going to give me your names?" Danny asked. "Joker," the male clown replied. "Harley Quinn," the female replied. Danny stepped closer to Harley, "That is a very pretty name. You deserve someone better you know," Danny told Harley as he lifted her chin briefly. Then he let it go dropped to the floor and rolled to his left and stood up to lean against a tree. Meanwhile a pie flew to the right of Harley, which was where he was and a small bat shaped piece of metal was in his hand. "So, why a bat?" He asked.


	5. Part 5

Batman stared at him startled. How did he know he was here and how did he move so fast. "He likes to stop my fun, that's why!" joker laughed. The boy let out a sigh. He stepped forward and settled into a defensive pose. The Joker let out another round of laughter at that. "Why is it that I always get the fruit loops?" He sighed as Joker sprayed him. He stayed absolutely still for a minute until he cracked a laugh, but still managed to through a perfectly aimed punch at the Joker. This was bad. The kid just got on Joker's list Batman just knew it.

... Prologue over...


	6. Laughing Gas

Danny Threw a punch at Joker just as the gas sprayed at him took affect. Laughing gas, but Danny tried to push against it and zone into the fight. For some reason a man in a bat costume showed up. Obviously these clowns were his as the Joker reacted to my question to the bat costumed person. The thing was, Danny wasn't totally sure if he was laughing right now because of the gas or the weird people he met within being five minutes there.

The little kid defiantly surprised joker. He looked like an easy target to lure or even stall Bat with, but the kid was holding his own and that was while on laughing gas. The kid only seemed slightly fazed by any of this. Joker managed to avoid another hit that came very close. Joker laughed. This kid could possibly out do Bat. Joker looked to Harley whom was just staring slack jawed. Joker swiftly grabbed Quinn in front of him and backed away. The boy had pulled back his arm as it came close to hitting the female and he managed a frown between laughs.

Danny stared at the Joker. He couldn't believe he would use his own partner. Danny glared at Joker. He wasn't going to stoop down to hitting a girl if he didn't have to. Danny turned to where the Batman was and crossed his arms. "Tell… me… you… have… the… cure… to… your… enemy's… stupid… gas…"Danny managed between laughs. Batman came over to the kid with uncertainty. "It's in my cave," He responded. The boy tried to face palm while laughing. It looked rather silly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a student at school and am writing like twelve other stories right now. Those of you who can't read this story because of it's shortness, don't read it. I'll try making it longer but I can't promise anything. I love responses and i don't mind if you ask for more just please don't be so rude as to call me names or infer things, just because you are unpleased. Thank you all of you readers that continue reading this. This book isn't my top priority, but I'll make longer chapters. It will grow gradually. :D <strong>


	7. Traffic Light

Danny really shouldn't be surprised. He even said cave. He dressed like a bat. Plus he himself fought a fruit loopy clown. Danny sat on the table, swinging his legs in his wait. Bats fluttered above his head, a butler held out finger sandwiches, and a traffic light was staring at him. He was seriously doubting people's tastes.

Many would say that he was one to talk, but he had a solid reason for his costume. It didn't come off. Fried into his body. He learned the hard way that not even cutting him open would detach the costume. Danny let a shiver run through his body as that haunting memory went through his body. Which was rather odd for a laughing teen to do, but then again he had no choice in that laughing matter.

Batman came over with a syringe and Danny winced. Even after all he's been through, he still hates needled. Tucker had hospitals, Sam had pink, and he had needles. A light silvery black liquid got pushed into his body. Danny stopped laughing immediately and blinked his eyes slowly. The antidote was way too much. Now his body fought the antidote quickly. The traffic light handed him a glass of water. Danny blinked regularly as eyes refocused and left the dulled sense.

Danny slid off the table and landed on his feet. "So, what is your name?" Traffic light asked. Danny smiled. He always loved this game. He didn't get to play it much. "Eidolon Fantasma," Danny answered casually like he replied it all the time. He did it all the time with his sister. So much so that now he could pretend any name was his real name. "Weird name," Traffic light replied. Danny smiled. "My parents were kind of weird. The last name is Italian though. I kind of like my name though, it's very unique," Danny informed the traffic light smiling as he thought of how Sam would of loved the unique part. Traffic light went to leave and right before he did he stated over his shoulder, "Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed your present! You know who you are... :D<strong>


	8. Naming Names

Jazz looked around Amity Park once more before heading home for sleep. Tears welled and bags gathered under her eyes. Danny had been gone for three weeks. No one knew where he was. Vlad had ghosts looking in the ghost zone, she looked in Amity with Danny's two best friend's, and her parents asked all of the ghost hunter's they knew if they heard of a black haired and blue eyed boy being kidnapped by ghosts and if they had any information to call them. There was less ghost attacks but the Red Huntress seemed to handle them well enough.

Jazz walked into the house and went straight to Danny's bedroom. Jazz looked around the room hoping that Danny would just appear out of thin air like this was all a cruel joke. Jazz sat on the bed, but felt herself half sitting on something. Jazz stood up and grabbed what she had sat on. It was a normal journal except the journal was rather worn and held a large amount of paper. Jazz opened the journal and found a sloppy second grader's handwriting.

_**'Naming Names'**_

_**~8 year~ Adam Spook, James Wraith, Tom Specter, Danny Phantom, Jake Black, Will Shadow...**_

And so it continued. Fifty-two times until it gave the next year. The handwriting eventually got neater and the names more creative. A smile slid on her face as there was no repeats and she remembered the first time they played the Naming Names game.

_"Jazz I'm boooooored!" Danny whined to Jazz. Danny leaned over and poked Jazz in the stomach. "Will you stop calling me Jazz? Jasmine is more grown-up," Argued back. Danny scrunched up his nose in disgust as he stuck out his tongue. "Jazz is prettier and fits you better, plus it's nice and short like me, so we're connected awesomely. Plus who wants to be a grown-up they never have any fun. I'll never grow-up. Instead I'll escape into space and hide from time as an astronaut. I'll hide from time and stay a kid forever," Danny stated proudly. Jazz's cheek turned pink from the compliment as she let out a laugh at Danny's funny comment. No one can hide from time._

_"Okay Danny we'll play a game. Its called naming names. One day a week we'll make up a name and we will use it at home only. We need to be able to explain why and how we got are name. We need to only reply to this name with each other and make the other believe that that is our name. No repeating names, and no using a family name. Only first names if you get stuck can be repeated, okay" Jazz informed her little brother. He nodded his head, got up and paced for a few minutes and then stopped._

_"Adam Spook, I come from a family that was Dutch. My first name was the same a my great grandpa. He fought in some war and came home to find his great love, he became a cop and died of a heart attack at age eighty. My mom loved him greatly and named me after him out of respect. Is that Enough Jazz?" Danny/Adam asked. He sat back down next to his sister looking up into her eyes hoping for approval. Jazz smiled brightly before rubbing Danny's hair._

_"Yes, but the name isn't Jazz it's Alexandra Astute. I come from a French Heritage. My name came from Alexandre, the writer of the Three Musketeers, as my parents were big fans and it was that love that brought them together. The Astute's actually own a bookstore called Knowledge with Astute," Countered Jazz/Alexandra. Danny stared at her with amazement as if she did the most amazing thing. "Jazz, Danny we're home from the convention and we brought food!" Their parents called as they walked into the house. Both children smiled as the game had made them forget about there growling stomach's that begged to be fed more then once today. Jazz/Alexandra glided forward. "Come on Adam I heard that our food has arrived," She tossed over her shoulder. Danny/Adam stood there for a few seconds until he smiled again and quickly rushed to catch up to his sister and grab her hand._

Jazz closed the book and harshly wiped her eyes. Not once had he missed their game and never had he repeated. Jazz walked into her bedroom and went to her bed. She lays onto her bed hugging the book instead of her usual teddy bear. "Come back home soon safely." She whispered as she closed her eye to fall thinking of the name she would have used this week Katrina Hope. An English name. The meaning behind her name was simple though like hurricane Katrina her life was a disaster left in shambles, but she stayed on the roof with hope that her hero would come and rescue her. Silently she wondered if Danny had a name too. So, she fell asleep thinking of all the names Danny could have planned to use and hugging his journal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _these words are from the past or a dream, this time its past. __**these words are**_** written. **:D Written the most words yet for this book :D

Thank you all of you loyal, nice, and polite reader's for sticken' with me! :)


	9. Stealing Cookies from the Cookie Jar

"Soooo, you're rich," Eidolon/Danny stated. He looked around the mansion, not all that amazed. After all he had a crazy fake uncle, who basically owned a castle and a best friend who owned her own bowling alley. Then again he wasn't all that easy to surprise. It was rather hilarious earlier when Eidolon had decided to make a name for batman though.

_"You okay kid?" Batman asked as he appeared in front of Danny. Danny smiled. 'What name should he have, hmm, Chris… no, Brian no, Brute (hehe) no, Bru…ce, Bruce perfect! "Yup, Bruce I'm fine. Absolutely good, now if you just let me go I'll be back on my way to the park," Danny replied happily as he stared up at the batman._

_"No, you can't go to the park the Joker could easily get you there and… wait a second… What did you call me?" Bruce responded. He stared at Danny with a rather shocked looking pair of eyes. "Hmm… What did you ask Bruce" Danny responded as he started to play with the edge of his shirt that got wrecked by the tree. Huh? A tree could beat him, but neither a clown nor a ghost had a chance. Well, that was a very interesting thing to discover. "How did you… never mind, Alfred would you please bring…" "Eidolon," Danny offered._

_"Eidolon to a room upstairs," Bruce asked his butler._

"Very whelming," Eidolon continued with smirk, because he had heard Robin complain earlier about how nobody ever used whelmed. "Wh-what?" Robin asked. Eidolon just went up the stairs with a smile on his face. He was going to have a lot of fun with Robin.

"Master Fantasma, there is a room ready for you down to the right and lunch will be ready in an hour," Alfred stated. Eidolon slides to a halt. "Please, Alfred, call me Eidolon. I am not a Master and I will never be one. Everyone is equal, but if everyone were not, you would be higher than me. For you are older, wiser, and have a job, while I am young, brash, and workless," Eidolon informed.

"Very well, Eidolon," Alfred replied.

* * *

><p>Alfred stared at the new master Fantasma. He was quite strange. He seemed to go about things in a different manner. Alfred had been in the Bat-cave when Fantasma had said Bruce's name. Which was strange, because the kid seemed to know very little. In fact the kid doesn't seem to even care. What Startled Alfred the most was that Fantasma was very serious about him not calling Fantasma, master Fantasma but instead Eidolon. Alfred had a feeling that calling him Master would come with a large amount of retaliation, one this butler was pretty sure he didn't want to handle.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Eidolon walked into the room he had been given. It was filled with the normal stuff, not really interesting. He walked into the joined bathroom and turned on the light. He took off his shirt, grabbed some medical supplies in the cabinet, and looked in the mirror. The piece of cloth that he had taped on his chest had moved slightly and was filled with blood. Eidolon grabbed one end and closed his eyes tight as he ripped off the bandage as quickly as he could. He let out a small hiss and stared at the disturbing sight in front of him. His skin was covered in new and dry blood, a lot of bruises, few scratches, and some scabs. Eidolon had made a small mistake though he had forgotten to close the door. So of course being the world's favorite chew toy, it decided to have Robin come in at this time.

* * *

><p>Dick walks into the room that apparently Eidolon will be staying at. He was kind of cool, dick guessed. Dick looked around the bedroom but didn't see their new guest anywhere. He was just about to tell Bruce when he spotted the bathroom door open and the light on.<p>

Dick let out a soft sigh and walked over to the door. He would never be truly prepared for what he saw next. "What in the world?" the boy wonder asked as he stared at the beaten chest of the young fourteen year-old in front of him. "Bruce!" Dick shouted. Eidolon just stared at Dick with wide eyes, like he was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

* * *

><p>It was only a few seconds later when the famous Bruce Wayne strolled in. "What's the problem?" Bruce asked, as he went to the bathroom. Bruce looked at the new guest he just got with a studied eye. There was an interesting story about this boy and he was going to learn it.<p> 


	10. Resisting the Bat Glare and Unwilling

Dick stared at his mentor and the new guest. Dick let a small shiver roll through his body as Bruce's eyes turned into the famous bat glare. The smaller figure didn't make a move that suggested that he was fazed though, and right when Dick thought the younger boy would be frozen forever, he rolled his eyes. ROLLED HIS EYES to the famous bat glare!

Now, that was the bravest and dumbest thing he would ever see in his whole entire life. No one could ever resist the bat glare before and no one else would. Dick couldn't believe other wise. Eidolon will be the only one to ever resist the bat glare and that made Dick bubble with uncertainty. "Um, Eidolon how about I help you bandage that…" Dick asked carefully. He was rather afraid that Eidolon would just push them out and would walk around with his body bleeding.

"I'll just wash up first so the blood won't cover up the damaged area. You can wait on the bed if you want," Eidolon offered. He then turned around and played with the faucet on the shower. Dick stared at Eidolon for a minute before turning around and leaving to sit on his bed.

Bruce followed Dick to the bed and the bathroom door closed with slight click of the lock. "Tell me how bad he is afterwards," Bruce ordered and then went to attend some "Wayne Stuff" in one of the many studies in the mansion. Dick pulled out his cell phone and played on it, hacking into anything he could find within the time it took the younger boy to shower.

* * *

><p>Danny let a sigh out of his mouth as he felt the rushing water heat his body and wash away the horrible memories that filled up his mind until this moment. It was his coping method. Whenever his life became hectic, he went into the shower and let the steady beats of the water calm him. Letting anything that could cause him to have nightmares or pain evaporate like the steam would when he opened the door after the shower.<p>

Danny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His bruises didn't look as bad as they had when he had last checked before arriving at the mansion, although to anyone else they looked horrible. It was slightly green, mostly yellow with some purple and blue mixing in. The scratches were now thinner and the bleeding had slowed down tremendously. It was now only as wide as the thickness in a quarter and leaked out blood like a leaky faucet. The scabs remained the same though. The stitch he had done half-hazardly before the fall was barely in place though.

* * *

><p>Eidolon came out and grabbed some clothing and slipped it on his lower half. Dick turned back around to face him. Eidolon's body was scarred all over, than on top of that were his new wounds. Dick looked to Eidolon's eyes and saw a look that resembled the one that a kid who was told he was going to get a shot would make. Dick looked searched his chest one more time. He froze. That wasn't good. Dick grabbed Eidolon's hand and pulled him into the bathroom plopping him on the toilet seat.<p>

Dick pulled out a piece of thread and a needle and carefully sewed up the design marked into Eidolon's body. Dick then neatly tied the end and cut off the extra bits. Dick then carefully and gently removed the old piece of sting that held nothing together anymore. Finished with that he used a cotton ball like objet to catch any blood if it escaped and swiftly taped it in place.

* * *

><p>Robin was very careful as he wrapped up Danny's body and made sure he'd be all right. Danny had to admit, he liked Robin. He seemed like a little brother Danny had never had. Although the taking care of him while he was injured part, was more of a Sam or Jazz job. Danny blinked as Robin stood up and washed his hands and then gave him the shirt he had pulled out.<p>

Danny pulled it over his head and followed Robin out of the bathroom and then Danny sat on his bed. "Come on, lunch is definitely ready by now. Danny looked up and let out a small smile. Danny hopped up onto his feet and walked next to the famous traffic light.

"Will you ever tell me or Bruce what happened?" Robin asked, while letting out a sigh as they bound down the stairs. Danny thought it over. Could he tell them? After all, this was definitely a different place, where no one he knew seemed to roam.

"When you are ready I'll tell YOU," Danny stated as if that was a perfectly normal answer. They both then made it down the stairs, towards the dining room where a certain Bat was bound to question a very unwilling to answer Eidolon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the tenth update! So I've decided to give you these little extra scenes. If this boo is ever taken down though I'll never be able to rewrite this part sadly, because I refuse to put it in Word with the rest of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vlad was not used to playing hero. He wasn't all that used to winning. He wasn't used to people looking up to him. And most importantly he wasn't used to the love a young Dani gave him. Especially, when he thought she would never forgive him. Maybe, just maybe, this was the way he could win over Danny. His mother though was still intoxicated with his betraying friend Jack.<p>

* * *

><p>Maddie watched the TV as it told her about the new ghost attack and an old villain playing hero. Maddie let out a sigh as she hoped the phone would ring telling her the ghost that stole HER BABY BOY! On other news Danny Phantom had been missing for a month now and she couldn't help, but feel it had something to do with her baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were "enjoying" their school detention. This meant they were pondering on the well being of their friend, although one of them also thought about where that no good ghost boy could have gone with displeasure. That was all disrupted when Dani soared through the window and skidded to a halt in front of the worried trio. Vlad came in next and helps Dani onto her feet. The confused trio raised there hands and asked if this meant that they should return home early. The teacher said yes and the teens started running, although home wasn't there destination. More like a ghost invasion.<p>

* * *

><p>Agent O couldn't believe it. They still hadn't found the echo-freak. He had been in their custody. The only problem was that the GIW's experiments caused this invasion. While, Agent K helped the Ghost escape. Now O had to work alone until the agency can find an as qualified partner for him. To admit the truth, O missed K and he was getting tired of this hate filled job.<p>

* * *

><p>Agent K watched the destruction his former bosses caused. It's sad that it took a fourteen year old to show him that the GIW was bad news. Agent K put on his new helmet and pulled out an echo-gun and thermos. He was ready to protect this city while Phantom tried to get back.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack was still traveling around the world telling anyone he could find about his missing boy and giving them a number to call if they see him. Jack frowned, if only his innocent little boy could return home soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz was at the computer in Danny's room talking through the Fenton Fones to tell the others all about the ghosts they were fighting. Her family couldn't lose another child. The group needed her here. Plus, Danny would never forgive her if she wasn't here when he returned.<p>

* * *

><p>Frostbite, Ember, Skulker, Technus, the Lunch Lady, and the Box ghost all stood guard at either the Fenton portal or the Master portal. Many of the other ghosts were searching for Phantom, for surely he could solve this problem.<p>

* * *

><p>Clockwork, one of the few whom wasn't really reacting to the problems that seemed to bother the others was watching time like always. (the only other's were the observer's and Dan) "Everything is as it should be," Clockwork muttered as he watched the scenes before him. He grimaced at one of the scenes he saw. Sometimes he really doesn't like being the ghost and ultimately the guardian of time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Up top it was mainly just switching between Dick and Danny. (you can tell who by whether it has Eidolon or Robin instead of Dick or Danny) This following part is just whats happening with everyone I could really think of in Danny's dimension. Plus, over 1,000 words, that's my best yet!(Too bad I include AN :P) Hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>


	11. School and or Nightmare

Danny walked upstairs with Robin. "So, what should I expect from this school?" Danny asked. Robin stared at him while thinking. "They expect good grades, everyone is rather nice, and lunch is expensive," Robin informed as he let out a yawn. Danny nodded and headed to his own room, which was across from Robins. Danny slipped into pajamas and then crawled into bed.

_Danny raced home. It was past his curfew, like always. He had only just finished catching all of the ghosts that decided that he isn't allowed to sleep. Danny was getting closer home now as he passed familiar buildings. What caught him off guard though was Box ghost floating towards his home. Danny slipped into a nearby alley and whispered, "Going ghost!" He switched to his alternate identity and went over to Box ghost only to see he was in horrible shape. Danny let out a gasp. The Box Ghost spun around faster than a rocket._

_"What happened to you? I need to get you help," Danny worried over the Box Ghost. Boxy just stared at him brokenly and nodded until he saw something behind Danny. "Move!" The Box Ghost shouted. He flew away as fast as he could and Danny turned around to see white and green energy that would make impact soon._

_Danny shot up in bed scared and out of breath from the nightmare that he'd just seen. The only problem was this wasn't his bed. Matter of fact it wasn't a bed. The restraints only registered in his mind a minute later. Danny was Hyperventilating. This was bad. Everything went black.  
><em>Danny turned around in bed only letting his eyes see as little as possible before plopping his head face down in a pillow. Nightmare or not those events were too familiar too him, and although he would have rather stayed up, quite afraid of what he's seen. His body decides differently as it knows better than him that you can't survive life on an hour sleep.

_"What a freak! Let's try out some new tools on you. It will at least make your afterlife a little worthwhile," the agents state. Danny turns sharply and gets up and starts running. "You are worthless!" "No one loves you!" "You dead unholy piece of scum!" "Monster!" "Loser!" shouts by different people filled the air. None were totally recognizable._

_"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Danny yelled back as he runs through the halls. Danny trips and falls into a tank of water and the lid slams shut with a lock. Everything starts fading. Everything is so black. Then he feels a push against his chest he lets his hope raise. Maybe someone is going to save him. Maybe…_

Danny shoots out of bed almost knocking over the black haired and blue-eyed boy that had woken him up. "Come on we are going to be late!" Robin yelled. Danny ran into the bathroom with Robin and they started to redo the bandages before school.

* * *

><p>Eidolon rushed out of the house with Dick and then they both dove into the limo. Bruce let out a sigh. The two kids weren't bad in fact they were rather good kids. Not always well mannered, but hey they're boys. What do you expect? Bruce had to admit though he was worried about this new kid he'd taken in. After all no one gets all those bruising from everyday life, hell, you don't even get some of those scars from playing herovigilante. Bruce just hopes the kid will be all right, eventually, and open up.

* * *

><p>The Box Ghost floated through the Ghost Zone. He had guarded the portal and still no sign of phantom. He had kissed Lunch Lady and went searching to find the young hero. The Box Ghost checked the human realm and even a few ghost realms and yet he still hasn't found Danny and he knows he isn't with the Guys in White since Danny saved from that horrid pace.<p>

The Box Ghost floated by a giant clock tower. Maybe he should try there. The Box ghost went up to the large doors and was about to knock when they opened all by themselves. Box Ghost felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked around with a frown on his face.

The Box Ghost stops in front of a ?glass mirror? And freezes at what he sees. Danny was in big trouble along with some person that dressed like a traffic light. Weird. The Box Ghost flew out of the tower to find a portal that take to the place where he'd seen Danny. He had save Phantom, like Danny had done for him.

* * *

><p>Clockwork smiled as he watched the Box Ghost rush off and then turned to the screen. Danny was tied up beside Robin with both glaring at their capturer. Batman was unconscious on the ground surrounded by blood. Joker was laughing his head off as he hold a knife that sparkles in his hands. Harley was standing by the shadows of the wall and the Box ghost had just flown in. "All is as it should be," Clockwork muttered to himself with little to no emotion showing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I haven't updated in a while. Hi! So yeah, it isn't as long as the last one was over 1,000 words (wow that was impressive... for me) Although I could always make this really long and make up for it. Any way I was wondering if any of you have read my other stories and thought it would be cool to put some of that story in here. Also if any of you think it is better only batman or I should change it to young justice. Anyway hope you enjoyed my story and my seamless rant about nothing (I hate Chemistry!) I hope to see... hear... read reviews from you soon! :D<strong>


	12. Sooner or Later

Ghosts are pretty hard beings to rile up. All you had to do was avoid their death and their obsession. Then you would be rather safe. With some ghosts even not avoiding those sensitive subjects you were still safe.

Agent K already knew this when he was with the GIW. It was important to know everything about the enemy. It was not proven that all ghosts had feelings so of course that helped him feel okay about shooting random ecto-beings that he came upon.

After they were caught he never really cared to see what happened to the ghosts after he brought them to the Compound. Then he caught the elusive Danny phantom and some other ghost. Agent O had separated from him to catch the blue ghost. Agent K had been left with Phantom.  
>It was the fastest capture he had ever managed. Phantom had just turned around when, zap! Phantom fell to the ground and K sucked him into the ghost container unit. O soon came back with the other ghost that looked rather damaged.<p>

O and him talked cheerfully about their success and brought the ghosts to the Compound. It was a highly dangerous place. One, no soul should go to. That hadn't stopped K from thinking that such a thing didn't matter. After all these beings were ghosts. It was too bad that in his heart he couldn't help but make sure that Phantom wouldn't get broken here. After all, the ghost was a newborn and a teenager. So, he swore he'd check later.

K shook his head as he crept around a building where GIW agents were stationed. K flipped down the visor on his helmet and carefully put in the earpiece. "Regret in place," he whispers into the COM that lay hidden in the helmet.  
>"All systems are a go. You have the Technus go," A technological ghost responded from the other side.<br>"I'm moving in," K finished as he slipped into the guarded room.

A few ghosts were being zapped by the ghost-proof rope around them, and a few ghost-supporting humans were getting burned by the rope, that was too tightly wrapped around them, as they tried weakly for escape. K shook his head once more with his eyes landing dejectedly on the ground. Later was too late. K made his way to rescue the captured knocking out Agents as he went. He knew one thing though as he safely executed the mission.

He should have checked on Phantom sooner.

* * *

><p>Tucker kissed Sam gently on the lips. Sam looked into his eyes with worry full bloom in her own eyes. Sam couldn't help but remember the last time she saw Danny.<p>

_"I don't know what your problem is Sam? You like him that's no big deal. Just make a move already before he starts to think we really are 'love birds' and I'm sure that really isn't something you want." Danny questioned her. She didn't know what to do. She was an out-spoken girl, which made this all the harder for her because she couldn't keep this in much longer._

_"But, what if he doesn't feel the same? Or worse what if he does and I realize later I don't feel the same, after a while?" Sam fretted as she fed the plants in the park. After all, how well could they really be treated? Sam stared at Danny to see his brilliant sapphire eyes on her._

_"Well, there is one way to test it, if you refuse to try with him," Danny stated. He then leaned over stole Sam's chin and kissed her. It was amazing, but it wasn't Tucker. Danny pulled away with a smirk on his lips but a crunched up nose. "So, did that help?" Danny asked._

_Sam stared at him and smiled. "Yes. Fine, I'll ask him out!" Sam stormed as she noticed the laughter already filling the room from him and the small little mutter of "clueless" fill the air._

He wasn't here right now though to see the success of his work. He also, didn't get to see everyone's shocked expression at school when she marched furiously up to Tucker and kissed him. Danny wasn't there to win the bet that Tucker would fall to the ground from sheer shock. He hadn't smirked when Tucker got up and with scarlet cheeks kissed her back passionately. He wasn't there to let out a loud, "Finally!" that would surprise everyone again.

Tucker rubbed her back as silent tears rolled down her cheek. Sam stared thankfully at her boyfriend. One question though vibrated through her heart and body as she stared at an old wrinkled picture with three laughing teens in it. Where was her best friend? Where was her hero? Where was Danny?

* * *

><p>Harley twirled her hair as she looked into the mirror looking at her wide and confused carolina-blue eyes that had green tie-dyed within it. It was undecided. So many things in her life were. Joker stormed around planning. He paid no attention to her like always. Harley started wondering about the boy's words to her. No one had said that word to her before without wanting something from her. Matter of fact, Joker rarely used and meant such a word.<p>

For the first time in a long while, she questioned two things, her criminal life and her sanity. After all her stomach was doing those knots they had made the first time she met Joker. Her head was fuzzy and light, it just didn't feel right. Her heart even felt strange. The boy had hardly spoken to her. Not much at all, but on word was haunting her. A simple word. An honest word. A word that seemed so worthless. One word, which was just throwing Harley Quinn over the edge. A compliment at least or was it most.

Pretty.

* * *

><p>The Box Ghost stared ahead at a portal. A portal, which long ago had not existed at all. It was a dark threatening black. That surprisingly reminded the Box Ghost of the black that was sported on the young halfa's HAZMAT suit. It was forbidden for any human or ghost to enter this zone. Funny, for a hero Phantom sure liked to break the rules. There was a reason of course that no one was allowed in that realm.<p>

It was once connected to this human one. In fact, right after he himself became a ghost, the human zone ripped in two. One stayed disconnected to the ghost zone, only reachable through temporary portals and the other stayed connected. Like a cave it was built into the zone.  
>The Box Ghost looked at the pure black portal and was unsure what to do. That is until a green puppy came trotting up to him.<p>

"Is Phantom in there?" the Box Ghost. The tiny little tail wiggled around at speed that seemed impossible even for the dead as the green puppy sniffed at the portal. The puppy barked and went in. Well, that was helpful. The Box Ghost let out a sigh and went to meet up with the lunch lady.

He would just have to wait for the little puppy to come back with some kind of proof.

* * *

><p>Cujo trotted into the friendly black swirl. He was asked to find the squeaky ball owner. He didn't mind, after all, the friendly weird smelling boy was to be his owner. Plus, the boy would play with him and give him treats when he found him.<p>

Then, when he was ready he'd go to the screaming man. Screaming man would give him a box to play with if he brought back something that would convince him he saw the funny boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: computer keeps freaking out and glitching on me. grr...<br>Anyway... I need you guys to review and tell me if their should be young justice in here. No, I won't be changing the category if I do add them. :P Batman and Robin will remain the main focus/point along with poor little harley and psychotic Joker. (Finals are coming! NOOOOOO!) So Review and tell me your opinion, or PM me if you want. Sorry I don't do polls... my computer won't allow it. (Someday I will get you to do what I want you evil piece of technology) Hope you guys enjoyed! I got it over 1,000, even 1,400! :D (I can't wait for summer!)**


	13. Rob and Ivy

Danny stared at the schedule he'd been given. It was extremely organized and had a school map on the back with different colored dashed lines that would lead him directly to where he had to go. Danny couldn't help but feel out of place in the shiny school surrounding him as he gave a tug to his uniform.  
>Like Sam, he disliked wearing a uniform. His reason was totally different though. He could respect trying to fit in, but he disliked being ordered around. Danny walked into the lunchroom still tugging on the edge of his uniform. The lunchroom was around the same size as the one at home, but the people were different.<p>

Danny sat down at a table all alone. Although there was no lunch lady ghost attacking, this school was not better than his. Danny pictured Sam and Tucker walking in with a giant fight over meat or no meat, or his parents storming in claiming a ghost was here. They would be half right of course, but that didn't stop people from laughing at them.

"So… how is your first day going?" Robin asked Danny. A girl with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes came over too. Two blondes were passing the table as well, but they were going to lunch line.

"Well, Rob it is pretty much like every school you can go to with the usual cliques and the boring classes. The actual School is bigger than mine though, but this school looks way too much like a church," I replied. Robin's eyes widened at the name I gave him.

"Why did you call him Rob?" The redhead asked me. One of the blondes that had been walking by stopped.

"Isn't it obvious, he loves robbing me of my time. He plays the big brother role too well if you ask me," Danny answered her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the lunch line. Danny laughed at the face Robin made. Then Robin went to follow the red haired girl.

"Barbara, wait up!" Robin shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**A boy named Eidolon is staying with Bruce Wayne for the time being. The latest news on the subject is that his family got lost and Bruce being a close family friend has taken the young teen in. Further information is still being held, but we will keep you in the loop." The television woman said.**

* * *

><p>Joker walked around planning for his best trap yet that would give him the young boy and get rid of that blasted batman. He knew of nothing that would entice this new kid to coming. Parents… unknown. Friends… unknown. Joker didn't even know where the kid was. The Joker sighed. He'll just have to wait. Wait, for the kid to join the batman.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny walked to where Robin said they would get picked up. "Eidolon!" Robin shouted as he ran over. Then Alfred pulled up and Danny slid in. Robin followed shortly after. "Why didn't you call me Dick when we were at school?" Robin asked as Alfred drove to Wayne's mansion. Danny's nose crunched up in dislike.<p>

"My mom would never allow me to say that word, never mind call someone else by it," Danny stated. Robin let out a sigh. Alfred laughed in the front seat as he drove.

* * *

><p>Harley left Joker's and went to the only other person she would ever go to for help with boys, Ivy. Poison Ivy was sitting on and surrounded by plants. "Hey, Ivy!" Harley greeted. Ivy waved her hand in greeting and went back to gardening. "Um… What do you do when you might possibly like someone, and they are possibly good?" Harley asked. Ivy stopped what she was doing and looked at Harley with wide eyes. Ivy had told Harley multiple times that the Joker didn't treat Harley like the flower she was and that she should leave him. Harley would always protest.<p>

"Well, if he treats you good and doesn't kill plants, why not? Obviously he isn't such a good guy that he would send you to jail, if he'd rather be with you," Ivy answered.

"Yeah, but what about Mr. J?" Harley asked.

"Drop him," Poison stated in a deadly voice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Sorry for the wait and sorry it isn't long. I tried to make it longer! I swear! But I would always get stuck. So... I wanted to update and I did. By the way School is over. Go summer. Now I just have to talk my mom into driving me to the library. She refuses to get wifi no matter how long I ask. The bold earlier in the story by the way was just on tv. **

**about 5 for Young justice and about 2 for not young justice... this means young justice wins! So you will be seeing more characters. They mostly will either be at the school, in the wayne mansion, or fighting. (Artemis, Bette,and Barbara were shown this time)**

**KodiakWolfe13: Yes, well... I needed there to be a reason why sam and Danny wouldn't be together. I didn't really feal like making an OC and I don't have any other pairings. I mean if you won't do ghosts, that guy with the white hair that I can never remember the name of, or Dash there really is no other option.**


	14. Baby Flower and Ice

Danny paced in his room completely bored out of his mind. Really he had absolutely nothing to do. He had finished his homework hours ago. Now he was stuck inside, the reason being a plant invasion. Funny, he had thought he'd already been through that. "Eidolon, the food is ready," Alfred called. Danny sighed.

As much as he wanted to escape, he was kept in Alfred's sights at all times. That is until a call from batman was made. Danny smiled as finally he had gotten his chance to escape. Danny raced out of the mansion towards the closest alley, when a searing headache pulsed through him. Then he heard it. Echoing off his mental wall. A girl was calling for help.

Finally Danny reached his intended destination. "Going ghost," he whispered. Danny smiled as he added a new item to his costume. A thin mask now laid on his face, which mimicked Robin's except Danny's was pure white. Although, the cloak he was wearing covered his face well, the mask felt like it belonged as Danny noticed so many here wore similar masks.

Danny bursts into the air homing in on the girl in need. His obsession only making it easier. He flew straight to the Bayou Bartholomew. There she was seconds away from being destroyed. "Huh, my baby," stated in a shock. Robin's bombs were covering the vined plant. They blinked resembling a Christmas tree. Oh, how Danny disliked Christmas.

Danny closed his eyes as once more she screamed for help. He knew he couldn't just do nothing, even if he wanted to. The blinking bombs froze. Then they fell and everyone watched. The team of heroes devastated, the villains relieved, but that didn't matter. She was ready for what he had to do.  
>He glimmered into sight on the very top of the plant the newest sight for everyone. The heroes suspected a villain for he must have stopped their victory and the villains suspected a hero to throw their battle. Danny smirked. They were both right in a sense. He closed his eyes as he let the chill fill him. He let it build with nowhere to go. Then he released it. It pooled onto the plant covering it from the top of where he stood to the lowest root.<p>

Danny floated into the air pulling the ice tighter together. Filling it with the white that could cleanse it if she allowed. Smaller and smaller she became until she was just a flower. Danny landed on the roof a short distance away from Robin and an alien girl. He opened his neon green eyes to view everyone staring at him. Danny froze. Obsession now a constant whisper, raging at him to do everything and yet nothing all at once.

** line break (the tool I usually use is gone now what do I do?)**

Her baby it was all right and in the hands of someone. She was at a standstill. She could continue with the injustice league, but the venom no longer coursed through her baby. They weren't the winning team she knew that as soon as joker joined their, party. The figure was male and glowed but age, powers, and mental state were all unknown.

He stared at everyone with haunting green eyes that sent shivers down her spine, and she faces batman regularly. He was just standing there, almost waiting for something. Then it came, in the form of Joker. The male just growled as the beam went through him. He just turned away from him though and went to the ground where he planted the flower into the ground.

A blind trust maybe. Well, she would take it and leave; the big boys were bound to show up soon anyway. The male stood up and then stared straight at her. Ivy stopped. The plant, her baby, was unwilling to obey her anymore. She was stunned. No one was able to do that, no one was that… powerful? She was not staying a second longer and apparently the male thought the same thing as he disappeared into thin air. She let plants wrap around her and followed suit. Disappearing into her lair.

**Another line break**

Undergrowth growled. He could feel every ghost who could possibly control plants and just now he had felt his archenemy. Phantom was lost somewhere, but still gaining power. Unfortunately Undergrowth knows that Phantom was the only one who could possibly save them. Underage or not Phantom needed to lead them. Undergrowth let out a sigh as he returns to his brothers. They would need to help Phantom later. After all an uncontrolled multi-core was extremely dangerous.

**The ghost line break**

Cujo plopped down on the warm sun coated grass. He was slightly dizzy as that evil green thing had taunted him once again. He had chased it eagerly, ready to finally end it's taunting. Yet, in the corner of his eye he could still see it taunting him as it wagged back and forth. Cujo had found a flower. It had funny boy's sent. He wanted the weird smelling boy though, so he would have to continue his search. First though he'd rest. He was going to soak in the sun. He let his tongue fall out of his mouth as he pants. Owner to be would wait he wasn't very bossy and right now Cujo wanted to take in the strange bayou around him and some rest.

**Last line break for now**

Danny calmly walked into the house to find a mad new family in front of him. "Where were you!" Robin shouted, emotion swirling in his eyes. Danny gulbed and let out a little nervous laugh. His hand grabbed a jeweled petal that rested in his pocket hidden from view.

Danny switched his stand position as he leaned on the opposite foot. Nervously he responded, "Welll…"

**AN: ****So, I wasn't planning on making any YJ episodes, but I really wanted Phantom to show up against Ivy. My brain was blank on any creative ideas so this is the result. Anyway, People were begging me to update and really I kind of got distracted by summer... and Disney... yeah that was fun. Any who, Hope you guys don't hate me for the YJ and/or enjoyed it anyway. :)**


	15. A Newborn and a Ball of String

Joker was locked away again and Harley was roaming the city. Gotham was rather bright today. The sun was out and the sky was blue. It was rather rare and unusual for the dark city. Now, normally Quinn would be trying to either break Joker out of jail or join him, but Harley decided to use this time to sort out her feelings. Then she heard him. Batman.

"I see, so he's out again?" Batman asked his partner. Robin nodded his head. Harley quickly left the area before they found her. She was making around a corner when she smacked right into someone. Lying on the floor with her pigtails in her face, she wondered if she should have just stayed where she was. After all the person she bumped into was bound to scream bringing the masked crusaders right to her. Then a hand moved the hair out of her face and then pulled her up. A small gasp left her mouth.

Here he was. He stood in front of her with a smile on his face. "Hey pretty, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I Quinn?" The boy with blue eyes asked. Harley looked to their still linked hands. This was the problem. Her stomach filled with butterflies from just this one notion. Her eyes looked up into his crystal blue ones. She got lost and never heard the bat crew coming.

* * *

><p>Danny heard a gasp and looked to find Bruce and Rob in costume watching him. This was so not going to help his case.<p>

_"Where were you!" Robin shouted. Danny gulped, laughed nervously, and switched the position he was standing in. It wasn't that he'd never tell the truth, but rather he'd like to wait longer before unleashing the truth. So, he had to think of a lie quick,_

_"Well… I took a walk in the park and looked at the numerous plants. I like it there and the giant plant monster thing was staying away from that area, so I figured my walk wouldn't be that bad," Danny replied to robin. Bruce shook his head._

_"Don't go out during major fights again and don't go alone," Bruce ordered. Danny scowled. There was no way he was going to let them baby him, he could protect himself. He turned around as a smirk grew on his face. He would just have to sneak out a lot more now._

"Quinn," Batman growled. Harley let out a small whimper and back-pedaled a little, right into Danny. Danny let out a small laugh and pulled her in back of him.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Danny asked. Okay, so he might have a small crush on the villain. That was still no reason to lock him up.

"Step away from her," Bruce ordered. Danny raised an eyebrow. Harley hasn't even done one bad thing to him since he arrived. So, why does Bruce dislike her so much? Danny looked back to Harley whom had large scared eyes. Then she looked to the ground her grip on his hand softening a little. Danny looked back to his new family.

"Why?" Danny asked as he gave Quinn's hand a squeeze. Harley let out a small surprised gasp and raised her head.

"Eidolon," Bruce growled. Danny stared at him with an easy smile resting in his lips as Batman unleashed his glare.

* * *

><p>Catwoman heard batman growl something as he stared at a boy whom was holding Quinn's hand. A purr escaped her mouth this was just too good an opportunity. "What purrrfect timing, my caped crusader," Catwoman purred. A ball of string was sitting in one hand and a stolen jewel was in the other. The Batman duo turned around to face her.<p>

"Is it just me or do people around here dress kind of strange," she heard the boy mutter. The vigilantes' eyes went automatically to the ball of string. Even Harley's eyes did, but the boy was just staring at her face. He seemed to be memorizing her features, which was slightly unsettling. A smirk lay on her lips.

"Catch," she stated as she tossed the ball. The masked duo gasped as Harley pulled the boy away. He looked at her curiously. Then when it hit the ground the Vigilantes were under their capes and Quinn had just pulled the boy into an open door nearby, closing the door with them. Then came the explosion.

* * *

><p>Undergrowth stood in front of a giant black portal. He wasn't supposed to go through it, no one was. Yet, he knew Danny was on the opposing side. A frown was still present on his face, as he disliked what was to come. He had to teach Phantom. Oh, how he hated that fact, but he was the best earth core so it was his job. All ghosts know that an untrained core could lead to whole areas being destroyed by accident. A multi-core was worse. If untrained the two would expel from the ghosts body hurting its environment and then hurt the ghost. Yes, he disliked Phantom. He didn't dislike him so much that he would let the newborn permanently damage himself. Yep, that was what this all really came down too.<p>

All ghosts went slightly easy on the kid with their punishments if they caught the young halfa because of his age. A newborn was easily all ghosts weak spot. A new ghost was an everyday occurrence. They were faded, held little color, and knew nothing from their previous life. Newborns were different. They died very painful deaths, held some type of power and obsession after death, and would grow to protect. Newborns had been declining for years.

Many Newborn ghosts didn't last long, got hunted into extinction, or went on to a better place. Danny had been the first newborn in over five thousand years. And he hasn't even passed his first death day yet. That stated he was getting to be a very popular conversation in the ghost zone. The first halfa was to be the first ghost to spend its death day in the human realm, and just happened to be a newborn.

Undergrowth let out a slightly annoyed sigh and flew through the dark black portal.

* * *

><p>Agent K sighed. It was one month away. Danny phantom was a newborn, which meant he had died recently and the agency had figured out that in a little more than a month he would pass his first year dead. Ghosts had invaded amity, but that wasn't all that bad. No, what was bad was the others who invaded as well. Now, they needed a hero. They needed Phantom. The town needed him to come in and protect them once again, like he always did before.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey, I'm up to my fifth updated story... my chances o updating all of my other stories before tomorrow are looking quite weak. But I'll continue trying. Next I'll be updating Once Guarded, so keep an eye out. R&R everyone.**

**ENJOY! :) **


	16. Trouble Maker

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her back hard against the door. She was afraid she would step away from the door and the blast of fire would fill the room. Something else though scared her out of moving as well. She was scared of him. "Come on Quinn," Eidolon stated as she was tugged towards him. She flew away from the door and banged right into his chest. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked up to his cheerful eyes. "Let's go do something fun," he informed her. Then he paused as if he was calculating something. "And legal," he added in.

A small laugh escaped Harley's mouth. Sure she didn't trust herself one bit around him, but could she really refuse. So, she followed him as he guided her out of the building through a different door. Harley stared at their joined hands as he brought her down the street to a mall. "Come on, let's get you some clothes so people don't think I'm your hostage," Eidolon stated cheerfully with a small smirk lying on his mouth. Quinn nodded but her hand automatically ghosted over the small black mask that rested on her face. "Don't worry you can wear that if you like, I just think the whole costume is too much for everyone else," he stated calmly.

Harley was just speechless, he didn't care if she shows him her identity or not. She looked up into his eyes with her stomach turning, but he was just smiling at her like she did something amazing. Then with a light tug she was in a store. She searched through the store, not finding anything. "How about this?" Eidolon asked as he held out a dress. It was red with black diamonds making a diagonal line from the top of the skirt part to the bottom, which only happened in the front. The rest of dress had white glitter sparkling on it.

Quinn came out of the stall in the dress that Eidolon had bought for her. It went right past her knees and the sleeves had slid down making them horizontal instead of vertical straps. She had let down her hair too. "Wow, you must get this a lot, but you are beautiful," Eidolon told Quinn and blush flooded her cheeks. He just smiled at her and Harley wasn't sure what to do. No guy ever treated her like this.

"Let's catch a movie before the duo track me down and ground me again," He whispers in Harley's ear and Quinn blushes harder. She follows him to the movies.

* * *

><p>Danny sat on the stool in the kitchen listening to Bruce yelling. Yes, he knew she was a villain. The thing was she wasn't really acting like one when she was around him. She let him pay for the dress and the movie. She didn't try to steal anything and actually was very nice.<p>

Sure, she got mad when that guy had made fun of her for holding his hand, but really he'd seen worse. Danny let out a sigh as Bruce started saying he was grounded, which was his first mistake. Bruce narrowed his eyes and continued. "You are only allowed out for school or with a parental figure," Bruce informed Danny. The next mistake was his biggest. After being treated like a baby one could expect one to snap back. The problem was he was snapping back at the Batman.

"Like you could make me," Danny mumbled. Just like that the tables turned. Robin let out a gasp and watched Danny with wide eyes. Bruce glared at the troublemaker in front of him. Danny was becoming a hand full. Honestly Danny realized that he should have kept his mouth shut, but after fighting ghosts, comebacks and wit were his natural reactions.

"Come," Bruce stated in his Batman voice as he grabbed Danny's wrist. Danny was smart enough to not say the next thing that came to his mind: like I have a choice. So, with that he got dragged to the bat cave's training room. Robin watched the whole time. Probably wishing he had some popcorn

* * *

><p>Undergrowth stared at the flower and frowned. Phantom hadn't and probably still was not using his powers to their fullest. Undergrowth almost felt like wincing. The power poured into this flower was so strong he couldn't even make the flower grow an inch taller. The energy trail though, that connected to Danny, was rather faint. Undergrowth let out a sigh as he began his search for his enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>Cujo barked happily as he sat outside of the grounds master to be was staying at. A couple of dogs sat guard and Cujo was unsure if he should go into their territory after all he knows guarding and there are rules. Cujo lies down and lets out a whine. He was supposed to go to funny boy. Cujo stood up gave a small shake. He was guarding owner to be so it had to be okay. Cujo let out small yip and continued on his way. After all he had a job to do, ten he'd chase that green devil again. That stupid green devil deserved being chased because he kept following Cujo and Cujo was going to show that wagging green devil whose boss.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivy stared at Harley with wide eyes. Harley was standing there in a red dress with her hair down and pink blushed cheeks. "Ivy… I think I… I think I might like him," Harley stated as she tried to catch her breath. Ivy smiled. Ivy always had a soft spot for Harley and she absolutely hated the Joker. So, it was rather rare she would hear anything like this come out of Harley's mouth.<p>

"Tell you what Harl, I'll put him to a test of sorts. That way I can give you a better opinion," Ivy told her friend. Harley smiled lightly. Harley's fingers played with the skirt part of her dress as she stared at the ground, lost in thought. Then, the smile disappeared as if she thought of something bad. A small frown now lay on her lips.

"Don't hurt him, Okay?" Quinn asked and Ivy stared at her slightly shocked. This boy had already affected Harley already. She knew this boy was the one that Batman had found so all she needed now was for the Vigilante to bring him on as an apprentice. Hopefully before Harley became totally nice and good for the boy. That would be a disaster than a thought popped in her head.

Ivy nodded. "Just don't let the Joker find out," Ivy stated. Harley's eyes went wide as she understood what Ivy was getting at and nodded her head quickly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey, everyone! The winter holidays are coming which means time for some present giving. I hope to spread some cheat and update as often as I can. TTFN!**

**ENJOY! :)**


End file.
